deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Joseph Manderley
Joseph Manderley is the director of Task Force 29 in , and the director of UNATCO in 2052. He is a major character in Deus Ex and also appears in Deus Ex: Mankind Divided. Biography Work for FEMA Joseph Manderley is Advisor to the Deputy Administrator, National Preparedness of FEMA. This unwieldy title disguises his true role as an executive officer for the black operations undertaken by the government of the United States; including administrating clandestine internment camps for American dissidents. Manderley plays an important role as the enforcer of the provisions of the Revised Homeland Security Act of 2012. Work for Interpol In 2028, Manderley is appointed by the U.N. as Director of the newly formed Task Force 29, an anti-terrorist intelligence and response team overseen by Interpol.[https://www.deusex.com/timeline/dx-md Timeline on the official Deus Ex website] In this role, he is the second highest person at Interpol after the Secretary General. Branch directors, including Jim Miller and Christian Jarreau, report directly to Manderley. In 2029, six months after he approves Adam Jensen's placement with TF29's Central European Division based in Prague, he assigns Delara Auzenne as a psychiatrist there as well, with the intent of keeping tabs on Jensen. After the bombing of Růžička Station, Manderley orders Miller to identify the Augmented Rights Coalition as the instigator of this other and events that have little or nothing to do with A.R.C. It is revealed that his actions are controlled by Bob Page, who wishes to completely undermine the cause of the augmented. Manderley's actions, carried out on the behest of Page, are but one piece of a campaign to institute the Human Restoration Act, an act which would enforce an apartheid upon augmented people globally. UNATCO days By 2052, he is the Chief Administrator of UNATCO, assigned that position by Majestic 12 after assisting the Interpol in shutting down the Knights Templar and securing the conspirators' hold on Europe. Despite the recognition afforded to him by this accomplishment, Manderley is a minor bureaucrat totally in Walton Simons' pocket, a mere proxy installed by Majestic 12 to help place an urbane face on UNATCO's public relations and media management. When JC Denton initially arrives at UNATCO Headquarters on Liberty Island, Manderley is already under considerable pressure, primarily from Simons, due to the disappointing performance of JC's brother, Paul Denton, as a UNATCO operative. As Paul's Commanding Officer, Manderley had been charged with the task of assuring the success of the "Primary Unit" as the unwitting tool of Bob Page and Majestic 12 by having him assist their efforts through the facade of completing UNATCO anti-terrorism operations. As Paul Denton had become aware of this fact through those he had been sent to eliminate, he continually returned from the majority of his campaigns having "failed" to complete his assigned task. Given one final opportunity to prove his worth by the increasingly agitated Page, Manderley naturally spent most his time with JC reminding him to always follow procedure, never question standing orders, and to obey the commands of superior officers. Manderley also placed JC under the command of a trusted operative, agent Anna Navarre. When JC, following the advice of his brother, defected to the NSF, Manderley was held solely responsible for the loss of both units. After Manderley's failure, Page and Simons pretend to consider posting him to the Library of Congress, and he tries to object saying that he "can't control a man's mind." As JC attempts to escape UNATCO headquarters, he confronts Manderley and Simons having a demotion-conference over holocom. Manderley will appear friendly, but attack as soon as JC is about to leave the office. He can either be executed or knocked unconscious beforehand, killed or knocked unconscious in the firefight; or JC can escape him, or not confront him at all. He can also be killed by Miguel. Even if he is killed, an e-mail from Sam Carter reveals that Manderley has disappeared, rumored to be re-assigned while Simons has taken his place. If not killed, Manderley will either way be executed by Majestic 12 to frame JC for his murder. Notes *In Deus Ex, Manderley's login is "jmanderley" and his password is "knight_killer". This is a reference to his involvement in the attack on the Knights Templar. *In Deus Ex, soldiers in Brooklyn mention him even though he is already dead by that time. *In Deus Ex: Revision, ''during the last NYC visit, Manderley's body can be found by player at the last approachable floor of the neighbouring building to the ruins of Osgood and Sons as an Easter Egg. Quotes ''Deus Ex: Mankind Divided: * "Officially, all five attacks involved augmented terrorists. Is that clear?" * "I'm merely concerned that the rest of the Council may not like your call. They seem... less cohesive these days." Deus Ex: * "Don't despise training, my boy. Even you would be worthless without the shaping touch of drills and studies." * "And JC, try to follow orders this time." * "You Dentons sure hung us out to dry." * "I refuse to be pushed into some obscure bureaucratic cubbyhole!" * "You'll behave like a professional, that's an order!" * "Hey! Who do you think you are?" * "Grow up, JC!" * "That's enough, Agent!" Gallery Manderley and Page MD.png|Manderley and Bob Page communicating in the NSN. Manderley.jpg|Manderley in his office. Manderley concept.jpg|Joseph Manderley concept art. References es:Joseph Manderley pl:Joseph Manderley Category:UNATCO characters Category:Deus Ex characters Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution characters Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided characters Category:Task Force 29 characters Category:MJ12 characters Category:FEMA characters Category:Illuminati characters